The Dares That We Got
by Stratosphere
Summary: Atobe wants to have fun, so he and Ryoma dare each other, what are they going to do? OMG is he really going to do that? OT5
1. How It Started

I was reading the kind of things that make your brain melt... do not hope that much of me...

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, 'cause if they were, all of you would be brainless by now... just like Gakuto...  
**Warnings**: ... I guess all my stories are insane... but this... is... even worst? Or is it?  
**Summary**: Atobe wants to have fun, so he and Ryoma dare each other, what are they going to do? OMG is he really going to do that?? OT5

* * *

It was a lovely day, the sun shining, the birds singing, the flowers colourful, and hell was about to come out of that mansion! Why? I don't know, so get reading…

* * *

It was the Atobe's mansion, all was calm… but in that closet, where Atobe and Ryoma were, they were talking in a hushed voice, whispering and making such a faces… anyway, Atobe was enjoying himself, seeing Ryoma all annoyed and pissed… but why would that be?

"Okay brat, you said that you were up to any dare ore-sama would make you do! And besides, if you do yours, you can make ore-sama do one too" Atobe grinned at Ryoma… who frowned…

"Okay monkey king, but just because I can make you do one too" Ryoma sighed, and looked at Atobe, "What the hell is you dare?" he asked.

"Ore-sama dares you to drive out of their minds Genichiro and Kunimitsu" Atobe smirked finishing his statement, "without ending in sex and without practically telling them that you want to seduce them, nor telling them about the dare" his smirk widened if that was possible…

"Okay, but what happens if Syuusuke come by just when I am at the middle of my seducing stuff? Do I seduce him as well?"

"No" Atobe thought for a while, "you avoid to seduce them near him, 'cause if he is near, you'll end having sex for sure"

"Okay" Ryoma was about to go, when he remembered that he wanted to state something, "and what would happen if one of us chickens, and do not do his dare?" Atobe sighed, and a silent fall between them, both thinking about something…

"Okay, if one of us, you, chickens off, he would have to…Syuusuke's guinea pig for a month, and it doesn't matter how bad things would come, you gotta do it"

"Okay it's a deal!" they shook their hands and returned to their lovers, who would be so happy, confused and even with some hard on greater than the mountain Fuji!

Let's the game begin!

* * *

I know it is too short but you know it is way better like this!

The game just started, so you better be ready, and review!!


	2. Strange, Is It a Dare?

**Eriel****: **I am sooo crazy…  
**Ryoma**: Yes you are.  
**Eriel**: Thanks.  
**Ryoma**: You're welcome.  
**Eriel**: Hmph  
**Ryoma**: she doesn't own Pot, 'cause if she did I would probably be dead…  
**Eriel**: I wish… but you're one of the main characters… I hate you  
**Ryoma**: Whatever

* * *

Ryoma entered the kitchen where Kuni and Gen where. Both of them taking breakfast. It was a Saturday by the way. He sat besides Gen, who was currently reading the headlines. Kuni held a dish for him with eggs, bread and stuff like that… by the way, he had... some sort of meat in his dish… some cylindrical long meat… how is that called? I can't remember… the thing is, he was bored as hell, and… hey! He gotta seduce them! Jejeje…

"I know you hate this food, but it is faster to cook it…" Kuni started…

"Its okay, I don't mind it, I have to make some shops with monkey king anyway…" he said, not noticing that the other two were staring at him, just as if he had a second head under his arm… well he did notice, but you don't know it, neither they did…

Ryoma started eating, licking his food, holding one egg with his hand and biting it slowly and painfully for the persons that are looking at him. I so don't want to be one of them! Then he grabbed his meat, or whatever it is, and licked it, Genichiro couldn't resist and moaned, he looked up to him, and raised his eyebrows…

"I…" but the bell saved Gen, well actually Syu came by, and Ryoma couldn't afford to stay there, he ran to the garden, and disappeared.

"What happened just now?" asked Fuji.

"I don't have any idea…" Tezuka looked the way Ryoma disappeared, and he remembered, "Keigo and he have been acting a little awkward since yesterday…" the other to stared at him, wanting for him to continue.

"Why?" asked Gen, since Kuni didn't continue.

"Well…"

**Flash Back…**

"Hey Kuni" said Keigo, "have you seen Ryoma?"

Tezuka looked at him and shook his head.

"If you see him, can you tell him ore-sama needs to talk to him in the closet?" Keigo asked, Tezuka only raised one eyebrow, but nodded. "Thanks"

After Keigo had long been in who knew where… "What the hell…"

_Some time later in the night…_

"Hey do you want to have an orgy?" asked Syu.

"NO!" shouted Ryoma, and running to the garden…

"Why did he say 'no'?" asked Gen.

"I have no Idea…" Tezuka said.

"Me either"

"…" Atobe just looked away from his lovers. Who looked at him. Make it stared. Even better, make it glared. "What?"

"What do you know?" they'll asked.

"Nothing" and he ran behind Ryoma.

**End of the Flash Back**

"You are right…" said Syu, at that moment came Atobe, scratch that, and then a very sexy and wet Keigo came in the kitchen. "What happened yesterday that Ryoma doesn't want to have sex with us, and he runs away from me?" Syu asked, only that he was glaring at him.

"Nothing" and Atobe ran to the garden, just like Ryoma.

They sweatdropped.

* * *

I'm sorry it was short! And to my POV, it wasn't funny either… I only can tell you that Ryoma would give Atobe his dare, and he will not be ending his dare in the next chapter… just a preview… and I want reviews!

_Atobe stared at Ryoma… and he fainted for god's sake!! Just kidding…._

"_Are you serious?" he asked, he was desperate to know all this was a nightmare… "I can't do this! Do you know how would he react, make it THEM!!"_

"_I don't care, you asked me to seduce Gen and Kuni, without Syu, now you'll pay!" Ryoma frowned, but then again, he was so going to enjoy this!!_

"_I hate you"…._

Wish you liked it!

**Ryoma**: shut up!  
**Eriel**: what a mood!  
**Ryoma**: it's because of you!  
**Eriel**: I didn't make you cocky, did I?  
**Ryoma**: NO  
**Eriel**: So?  
**Ryoma**: I hate you!  
**Eriel**: So?  
**Ryoma**: …  
**Eriel**: Now, that's better  
**Ryoma**: (Whispering) Stupid crazy insane woman…  
**Eriel**: did you just say something? ¬¬  
**Ryoma**: No…  
**Eriel**: Good.

REVIEW!! XD


	3. Run! They Will Know!

**Eriel**: Okay, I have been chased by my reviewers!  
**Ryoma**: Why?  
**Eriel**: Do you really care?  
**Ryoma**: No  
**Eriel**: It's because they want me to update sooo soon… but it is funny!  
**Ryoma**: Why do you complain then?  
**Eriel**: I have no idea! n.n  
**Ryoma**: Yeah… she doesn't own POT… just because she doesn't have that of a great luck…  
**Eriel**: I hate you!

* * *

Ryoma was in the garden… made it under a bench in the garden…soon enough, Keigo found him. And he made his way to the bench.

"What are you doing brat?" Atobe asked.

"I'm stripping my clothe off for Inui, can't you see?"

"Now, don't be sarcastic" Atobe looked at him. "You can give me your dare if you want" he sighed; he knew something bad would happen. Ryoma just smirked, and gave him a piece of paper.

Atobe started to read, and with each line he looked at or rather read, his ayes widened in horror. This just couldn't be!

Atobe stared at Ryoma… and he fainted for god's sake!! Just kidding….

"Are you serious?" he asked, he was desperate to know all this was a nightmare… "I can't do this! Do you know how would he react, make it THEM!!"

"I don't care, you asked me to seduce Gen and Kuni, without Syu, now you'll pay!" Ryoma frowned, but then again, he was so going to enjoy this!!

"I hate you"….

"Now, don't be childish" Ryoma stared behind Atobe, where his lovers where. "Now, they are here, you take Syu, and I take Gen and Kuni" before he got up from Atobe's lap (when did he got there?!) Atobe, took his wrist.

"Ore-sama will not die alone" and so, he kissed Ryoma, inviting the other to rape them both, which, they were going to do. Ryoma opened his eyes just to see his lovers' lustful eyes. He broke apart from Keigo and ran for his dear life.

"Why is he avoiding us?" Syu asked, looking utterly annoyed.

"I have no Idea" said, Kuni with a nod of Gen. Keigo, just stood there staring at his younger lover body, as he ran to the pool.

"Keigo" they'll said.

"Yes?"

"What do you know?"

"Nothing" and so he started to move his hips as he passed by his lovers. Who gave him a hungry look. Two days without sex, or at least not the great sex they had, was bad and annoying… they got rid of it in that afternoon… only that Atobe keep complaining after they had sex… something about 'Ryoma' and 'stupid impossible task' or something like that…

_That night…_

Keigo went to Ryoma's room. He sat in his lover's bed and shook him. The boy wake up and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"Swimming, can't you see?" he returned, just as Ryoma did in the morning… or was it afternoon? Anyway… "I want you to change ore-sama's dare" he said, normally that would be an order… but hey, he wanted the brat to change it for good, not for bad!

"No"

Okay, the brat did not just say 'no', did he?

"Why?"

"Because, I can't see you all the days saying…" and Ryoma went up saying what Atobe's task was, and so you may hate me… but you'll be happy when you see why I didn't say it now… back to the story… "And so I **want **to see that" Ryoma finished.

Atobe just stood up and went back to his room. But he was going to pay back at Ryoma… "Well, if that is so, ore-sama shall take the liberty to say that ore-sama would announce that ore-sama have another dare for you" okay, I would hate the 'ore-sama' thing if he keeps talking.

"And that dare would be?" Ryoma asked, a bit scared, he knew Atobe and Fuji were the ones who would prank you back better than you did.

"You would not…" Atobe stopped, wondering if he wanted to say to him his dare… "Be aloud to… make out with anyone not even me, but you would have to… seduce everyone with anything you have in hand!" okay… that was lame… OMG my brain is melting! "Everyone, I don't care if it is a maid"

"WHAT?!" Ryoma isn't too happy…

And Atobe went out Ryoma's room, not noticing the black aura around the boy, and that would only mean something… well, it were some thing**s** first, he was going to pay. Second, he would die. And third, there would be doom for everybody, not just him but everybody wajajajajajajaja

* * *

Well, it is still too short, but at least I update as soon as I could!

**A preview...**

_"Are you saying, Ryoma is cheating on us?!" Fuji snapped._

_"Yeah, I just saw Ryoma seducing one of the maids... with a fork" they all stared at Kuni... Keigo started to laugh hysterically._

_"What is so funny Keigo?" Gen asked._

_"Nothing" okay, nothing have been happening too much this days..._

_"But Keigo isn't any better, he shouted the name of one person in the shower, while we were making out..." said Syu._

_Keigo stared at them, and ran out of the bed... naked, for his dear life._

_"What name did Keigo said?" asked Gen._

_"... well..." Syu looked worriedly the way Keigo disappeared. "he said... Karupin..." they were shocked... who wouldn't?_

**Ryoma**: stupid bitch!  
**Eriel**: who are you calling that?!  
**Ryoma**: Atobe!  
**Eriel**: Oh? Okay then.  
**Atobe**: Ore-sama isn't a stupid bitch!  
**Ryoma**: yes you are!  
**Eriel**: Okay calm down, both of you!  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: Shut up!  
**Eriel**: No  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: it is your fault that we are stuck in this hell/doom for our dear lives! You are making us suffer!  
**Eriel**: So?  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: …  
**Eriel**: Yeah, silent is the most beautiful--  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: SHUT UP!! (They chase the author around her room)  
**Eriel**: HELP!! (The author died…)

REVIEW!! XD PLZ


	4. Is it Cheating?

**Eriel**: I'm really sorry!  
**Ryoma**: … ¬¬  
**Eriel**: What?  
**Atobe**: he already read the story…  
**Eriel**: So?  
**Atobe**: He is mad at you. And so I am.  
**Eriel**: Do I care?  
**Atobe**: …  
**Ryoma**: …I hate you…  
**Eriel**: Okay. n.n  
**Ryoma**: ¬¬  
**Eriel**: Let's get started!

* * *

At the next morning Ryoma was swimming on the pool. He knew that his other four lovers were there as well, and so he wanted to seduce them… he took off his swimming suite and since his lovers were staring he knew he would have to be fast enough to run to the mansion if he wanted to win. He started swimming again, but naked…

At the other side of some bushes, the four lovers gasped as the cute little ass of their lover was seen out of the water. At that moment Keigo kissed Fuji, making him kiss him back, not remembering the ass of his lover, the other two meanwhile were near raping Ryoma, who was currently touching himself torturing his lovers.

When he felt four hands caressing him intently, he knew it was time to run. He got to the edge of the pool, pulled his clothes on, and ran to the mansion as fast as he could.

_In the pool, after some making out…_

"Ahh Karupin…" Atobe said…

"What did you just said?!" asked Fuji, snapping out of their… 'Fun'

"Nothing!" Atobe took on his clothes and ran to the mansion, just as Ryoma did a couple of minutes ago.

"I don't like nothing then…" Fuji widened his eyes suddenly, "am I jealous of a cat?" he thought for some time, "Or is there someone that likes to be called Karupin?" he widened his eyes even more… "They are cheating on us… well, at least Keigo is… I think…" he went all the way to his lover asking 'Karupin?'

After they got to the mansion they saw their two lovers talking in a corner not noticing them, since they didn't they went upstairs, wanting to talk about this situation.

"You know, they have been acting a little awkward, since… three days now" Gen. "They are like doing things behind our backs, and other stuff that I'm sure we wouldn't aloud them to do" and he doesn't know how right he is…

At that moment Keigo entered the room, his lovers still talking only looked at him.

"Yeah, I just saw Ryoma seducing one of the maids... with a fork" they all stared at Kuni... Keigo started to laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny Keigo?" Gen asked.

"Nothing" okay, nothing have been happening too much this days...

"But Keigo isn't any better, he shouted the name of one person in the shower, while we were making out..." said Syu.

Keigo stared at them, and ran out of the bed... naked, for his dear life.

"What name did Keigo said?" asked Gen.

"... well..." Syu looked worriedly the way Keigo disappeared. "he said... Karupin..." they were shocked... who wouldn't?

Well, it is still too short, but at least I update as soon as I could! "Are you saying, Ryoma is cheating on us?!" Fuji snapped.

"Well, you gotta tell us the details of the shower, and we'll know if they are indeed cheating on us" said Kuni.

**Flash Back**

_We were under shower making out when…_

"Mmm… Atupin…" said Atobe.

"What did you just said?" Syuusuke asked.

"Mmm… Atupin…" Atobe kept saying, ignoring Fuji. Fuji glared at Atobe until Ryoma passed by with his towel, and swimming suite towards the pool.

**End of the Flash Back**

"I see" Kuni said, thinking in all the facts… "Maybe they are indeed cheating on us… but if they did, they would have told us to go our separate ways…"

"Maybe they feel… unsatisfied with us?" said Gen.

"What ever it is, they are going to regret it" said Fuji, with a black aura.

"Turning to other things, Kuni how was that that he was flirting with a maid with _fork_?" asked Gen, seeing that they would be doomed.

"Well… he was in the kitchen, and suddenly before I entered he grabbed a fork, and started liking it, and the maid just happened to blush, she went to the stove and he went behind her, with the fork and grabbing a pan…" he paused for breath, "and when I finally entered the kitchen to ask what the hell was happening in there, they both ran separate ways…" finished Kuni, a bit worried for Syuusuke.

"Let's see if they change at the end of the week, if they don't they'll be punished!" and Fuji stormed out of the room to the gardens, wanting some peace.

* * *

This isn't as short as the last one… I think. Well, you can see that Fuji is already planning something evil. Now, there would not be a preview… because you are going to vote for what do you want!

What do you want to happen the next chap?

**a.)**Atobe and Ryoma to be catch doing bad stuff (you suggest what kind of stuff).  
b.)Atobe and Ryoma being stopped by Fuji because he saw them flirting with a maid.  
**c.)** They being catch by their lovers daring and complaining about each other dare.  
**d.)**They put each other another dare (suggestions are welcomed).  
e.) Both are forced into bed by their lovers because they saw them flirting suggestively to a maid, and now they gotta confess the whole thing (in here there would be explicit content).  
_**f.)**_There just happen to come an old friend of Ryoma that would make him put some dares to Atobe and would make it seem as Ryoma is cheating on them with his friend (even Atobe believes that).  
**g.)** Or other thing that I didn't say and you want to see.

Is up to you, you gotta review for me to know what you want. The ones that are underlined are the ones that can make the story stop, in two, three or so chapters and the ones in black are the ones that would make it longer, but it wouldn't finish as funny as the underlined might finish. And the ones that have both are weird, and I don't know what to do with them…. And the one with italic too is my favourite!

**R****yoma**: I'm sooo doomed!  
**Eriel**: Yeah, you are!  
**Ryoma**: You don't help!  
**Eriel**: I know, and Shut up!  
**Atobe**: Ore-sama can't sleep with both of you shouting like two-year-old kids!  
**Ryoma**: I don't care!  
**Eriel**: Neither do I!  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: Shut up!  
**Eriel**: You were shouting with me Ryoma!  
**Ryoma**: So?  
**Eriel**: …  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: silent, finally--  
**Eriel**: Shut your asses up!  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: SHUT UP YOU!! (They throw the author a chair)  
**Eriel**: XX re… vie… w… -.-


	5. Sidestory: Hobbies Atobe Keigo

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry, and I will not be able to update in like two or so. This is a side story I made up… really weird… wish that you would enjoy!

* * *

_**What are the hobbies of our beloved boys? OT5**_

_Atobe Keigo…_

Atobe was sitting comfortably on his couch; he was just seeing does guys who were doing some stupid stuff. Just hilarious, they ended with their heads all full of mud. Suddenly he became aware of the great mistake he had done; holy crap! This wasn't supposed to happen he was late and with a great mistake between his hands! How would they react now! Oh good lord help! This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be happening! Holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, CRAP!

"Ore-sama just screwed it!" he looked at it… all his work, all of their hopes, were dead now, and at this specific time of the year! He looked at them all in his bed with nothing but their pleading eyes, all focused in him. He blinked, they weren't having their clothes anytime soon, but at least he would make them wear his blankets, sharing his bed with them, he didn't care if his boyfriends got all pissed, and didn't sleep with him for a while, they must be with him, near, at his side, he would warm all of their naked bodies, they would warm him back anyway.

"Man Ore-sama HAS to end up their yarn _pink _clothes!" he stared at them once again, before one of them got up and darted his tongue to his ear. "oh, you know, that is really disgusting… somehow, Ore-sama only let's you and ore-sama's boyfriends to do that… well all of you, are welcomed to do so if you want to!" suddenly, one of them jump over him, but he tripled, and so they ended on the floor, and so, all of them started to lick him _everywhere _"C'mon boys, stop" he smiled "Star, Goofy, Toby, don't do _that_".

"Kei what the --" all of his boyfriends stared at him… "??" "…"

"What?!" he got up… well, he just sat up… "Why are you staring at ore-sama? You have already seen me weaving _pink_ clothes for my dears!"

All of them hesitated… "you know, all of your _dears_ are leaving too much hair over all our rooms… it's okay if you want to keep them… but just in your room or garden… they are **dogs** after all".

Atobe just cried out that all of his beloved dogs would die if they were at the garden, or anyplace outside the mansion… and they somehow ended having sex… four times… in a row… again…

* * *

Wish you liked it! I know Atobe was _**very **_OCC, but I couldn't help it! It was just too hilarious! I'll update in like … just read at the top so you will know… now, that is the regular story, I'll write this weird stories, when I can't update fast enough… I guess that is all… just, don't kill me! I have 5 boys to feed!

OT5: we aren't your children, nor dog, or your pets either!

Okay, okay, jeez, girly boys… see you!


	6. Side Story: Sanada, & Tezuka

Here you go! Second Side story! Thanks to The Dawning Moon you are the best! Even if you are a slavery driver! Oh, and by the way, she wrote an awesome story! It is tragedy but it is great and kind of OT5! Its name is Shadow of the Day, you should read it.

* * *

_**2: Genichirou, and Kunimitsu! **_

The day was great, but they were bored over the mansion…they were currently at the TV room. There was nothing!

"Wait! What was that?" asked Gen.

"A… my God, it already started, I thought it started until next week!" Kuni, grabbed a blanket, they sat together, watching TV.

_After some minutes… _

They were both singing some sappy song! And after the sappy song…

"Why did you slapped him Cristina? Francisco only wanted to hug you!" Tezuka shouted.

"Remember Carlos told her that Francisco was cheating on her! She must be really mad!" Gen said.

"Yeah, but she cheated on Francisco a couple of times before that, and he still loves her, besides, Carlos is jealous of their relationship, he didn't get Cristina and not even Cassandra, who is the best friend of the best friend of the sister of Francisco." Tezuka said matter of fact, he was just too stubborn.

"But Cristina cheated on Francisco because she was drunk and couldn't tell who was who, and she doesn't even know that she slept with Carlos that couple of times, and that is why he is saying all that stuff, because he wants Cristina, he wants to be in her bed again, after all he said they had like 5 rounds of sex!!" Gen looked at Kuni who was shocked.

"I didn't saw that episode!" he said pouting.

"And you call yourself a fan of 'Corazones en Fuego', (Burning Hearts) you should be ashamed!" he shouted at the other male, who was currently curling in the corner of the room… _sobbing_

"Sniff"

"Oh, Kuni! I'm sorry is just that, I always get to much into it!" he went to hug his partner, who still was sobbing…

Just some minutes later the heard someone lock the door… it was locked wasn't it…

Now they were stuck in that room with a TV, a couch, some beer and them… I wonder what they are going to do… (there were like 6 bottles of sake by the way, you know now, just what happened, but the opera soap was something… let's just say they knew about it…)

* * *

I know they were even more OCC than Atobe, but it is funny to torture them… ask my beta, she would say the same…

Thanks to all the people!!

**R**eview  
**E**ach  
**A**ddition or you'll be  
**D**ead

R.E.A.D.

**&**

**R**ead to the  
**E**nd  
**V**oicing  
**I**n  
**E**ach chapter  
**W**hat you think

R.E.V.I.E.W.


	7. Side Story: Ryoma, & Syuusuke

Here you go! Second Side story! Thanks to The Dawning Moon you are the best! Even if you are a slavery driver! Oh, and by the way, she wrote an awesome story! It is tragedy but it is great and kind of OT5! Its name is Shadow of the Day, you should read it.

* * *

_**3: Ryoma**__** & Fuji!!**_

Ryoma was at his room, chasing Karupin, who was currently avoiding him.

"C'mon Karupin! It's just water! Besides, you HAVE to take a bath, you are all dirty!" Ryoma almost flied out the window… because of his cat…

"Meeeerrroooowwww!!"

"Oi, Karupin!!"

_After… like… 3 hours or so…._

"Finally, you see, it took us only 1 hour to bath you properly" Karupin just stared at his master, somehow, he looked angry. "C'mon, if you had take the bath in a good mood, it would had took a half an hour"

"Meeerrooww"

"Okay, I'll leave you" Ryoma sighed, and did as he said. He then locked his room; he didn't want anyone to enter while he was exercising himself. He turned on the TV. And changed channels, until he reached the one he was looking for. He got to his closet, and changed clothes. When he came back, the program had already started. He moved the couch, and stood in the middle of the room, watching TV. Then a peculiar music started playing. It was kind of… exercise music? Ryoma started to jump side to side, just as did the girl in the TV.

"What are you doing Ryo-baby?" Syuusuke asked, with a scary grin in his face…

"Nothing!" he then took the blanket of his bed and wrapped himself in it. "How did you get in here anyway? The door was locked" Ryoma glared at his lover, who was currently laughing his ass and tongue off. "Would you stop? And why the hell d-do yo-you r-recorded…. I-it" realization finally hit him, making him shiver. "Y-yo you a-are n-no-not t-to…"

Fuji just smiled at him, "Oh yes, I will" his smile widened, "this is for blackmail!" Ryoma tried to get the camera that popped out of no where in his lover's hands. But failed, the other boy just run into his room, and when he was sure he was alone, he revelled the photos in his personal studio. He smiled at the three photos of his lovers doing something improper, or rather embarrassing.

He opened his album, a personal album for his lovers; it said "Future Handful Blackmail Material: For My dear Lovers" and under that said "OT5; do not see, you all be doomed" he passed the pages, until he reached Keigo's special section, he then pasted it at the middle of the page, above a Keigo yawning, nearly swallowing all the room, and camera by the way, and under a Keigo who was choking his lungs out. He smiled and turned the pages, looking for Gen's and Kuni's special section, he pasted the photo besides other were his lovers were in an outfit of sexy chickens made by him, and other were the two of them were dancing flamenco in the traditional dresses. Finally he searched for his younger's lover section, he pasted the photo between, one in which the boy was cooking some cookies with a pink apron and nothing else, and other were his lover was swimming naked… and sleeping. He closed the album and stared at the back of it, reading his own sentences that amused him, and scared his lovers so much.

"_I will have the time of my life blackmailing them with this…"_Syuusuke smirked at the cover again. _"I didn't notice that this words scared them so much…"_ the boy just stood up, walking towards the door, _"Who would have thought that four young men, actually fear the same thing, the same which I use to torture all my friends"_ Fuji exited the room, and took one last glance at the cover, his smile widened if it was possible, before locking his door. He went to the garden looking for his boyfriends to tell them about the new addition of his album.

The album rested in the table. The sun shinned among the words in the cover the most, like enjoying the same fear the boys in that mansion shared, and the sadistic boy enjoyed as well. And who wouldn't seeing that the words were "To my lovers; who amazingly have the same fear as our former tennis friends, and that makes me shine in pure ecstasy when I'm at it. _Blackmail you'll with embarrassing photos that can be sent to those __**fangirls**__ that adores you and that would live in our trashcan if it made possible to look at us having sex._ I thank you for this new hobby of mine that you so kindly handed to"

Above that, stood a photo, the best one of them all. They all were in bed having sex, but if you cared to take a second glance at it, you may be able to see that they all have make over, each with some lipstick, and some girlish kimonos ripped on the floor.

_Some minutes later…_

"_**SYUUSUKE!!**_" It was the only thing that alerted the world of the chaos that held that house… but that is another story, ne?

* * *

Sorry, I think it was kind of sappy… but make me happy and review!! Cause I have big projects, and you want Stratosphere to continue don't you? oh!! the last chap is coming!! people, you'll be happy with it... or at least I would!!

**R**eview  
**E**ach  
**A**ddition or you'll be  
**D**ead

R.E.A.D.

&

**R**ead to the  
**E**nd  
**V**oicing  
**I**n  
**E**ach chapter  
**W**hat you think

R.E.V.I.E.W.


	8. My ass hurts

**Stratosphere**:Thanks to my awesome. (And annoying) beta!! And as you can see, I changed my name!! and by the way... her story... yes, she changed her name too... its Tsuki no Akebono...  
**Ryoma**: you are being annoying  
**Stratosphere**: I don't care  
**Atobe**: Shut--  
**Stratosphere**: No!  
**Atobe**: --Up!  
**Stratosphere**: NO!  
**Atobe**: …  
**Ryoma**: …  
**Stratosphere**: Okay, that is so much better.  
**Ryoma**: ¬¬  
**Stratosphere**: Get to read!

* * *

The next morning, Keigo and Ryoma where at the pool, they were discussing their dares, wanting to stop this sick game. But none of them wanted to be Fuji's guinea pig. A maid came in, bringing with her some vanilla ice cream, with honey. The maid gave Keigo his, and she was about to give the other one to Ryoma, but he was flirting to her… _again._ She decided to ignore him.

"Here is your ice cream Echizen-sama" she was about to left, when someone grabbed her wrist, that someone was none other than Atobe Keigo. "Do you need something, Atobe-sama?" she asked.

Atobe signalled the maid to Ryoma, who only sighed. He took the maid's wrist and sat her in his chair. The poor maid panicked and blushed, and was about to get out of there when she remembered her conversation with her other masters.

_**Flash Back**_

_All the maids were gathered in the kitchen, while their masters (Tezuka-sama, Sanada-sama, and Fuji-sama; the other two were somewhere in their rooms) were waiting for them to sit. When they were ready, Fuji spoke._

"_We are here to discuss my lovers' __actions towards you" he was deadly serious, and the maids didn't run out just because they were stocked in the fucking chair of hell! _

"_We are sorry Fuji-sama, but we can tell you that we didn't do anything for them to act that way, they just do" the most clever of them said… but that didn't stop her to shake in fear, we probably would be dead in her place by now… at least I would…_

"_No, I'm sure of that, what I wanted to discuss with you is a plan we made." He looked around the room, when he was satisfied, he continued "we want you all to do everything you are told, even if you are asked to be let them kiss you" the maids looked at him in surprise, knowing the jealous man he is. "You see, tomorrow, we are sure Ryoma and Keigo are going to go to the pool, so we would be hiding behind some bushes. When they arrive, you are going to do everything you are told, only if it doesn't interfere with our plans of spying them. You can't tell them the truth about what we are doing if they ask. If you see, that somehow they managed to spot us behind those bushes, just distract them for some time, we would hide in other place" Fuji looked around, for any protest or question, when none came, he smiled again._

"_D__ismissed" Fuji said, with that all the maids went back to work._

_**End of the Flash Back**_

The maid stayed. Ryoma started to give her a lap dance… with a spoon. What is with him using a fork, and now a spoon? Anyway, the maids that were around them blushed too, but not as deep as the poor maid in the chair.

Behind them, in some bushes, the other three were about to jump their little uke, but restrained themselves from doing it, that would throw to the trash all their work.

When Ryoma ended his 15 minutes lap dance, and was about to sit down, Atobe points at the other five maids that blushed even more if that was possible.

"You have to give the rest of them a lap dance, just as with Kimiko-san, if not, they would feel bad…" Atobe hesitated but continued, "and that would make ore-sama the winner of our week of dares, and you would be Syuusuke's guinea pig for a month… you know, don't do it that would make me the winner!"

Ryoma glared at him, and grabbed the wrist of other maid. When he was about to start, his other lovers stormed out of the bushes, all of them thinking the same thing: _"I didn't have decent sex for a week only because of some stupid dare they did?!" _And the most dark thought was;_ "Hell! We didn't have sex for a week, but they'll be paying for it! And would become my special guinea pigs not for a month, but for their lives!"_ Okay… that was really dark….

"So, all this time this was just for a stupid dare?!"

"No… I mean yes… I mean… Aghhh" Atobe tried to explain… but as you can see, he couldn't.

"Now you'll make it up to us!"

"What?!" Ryoma almost died there.

"Shut up!" their voices were such that not even Atobe answered… their lovers looked like some random girl with PMS.

They dragged the two shocked boys all the way down to the mansion, and entered the first of their personal rooms to get rid of all of their sexual frustration (the room that they entered was Ryoma's by the way). They closed the doors. When they turned around found their lovers very appealing, since they only had their swimming suit…

"Now" Fuji touched Ryoma's butt, making the boy shiver "We'll make you both ours again, and again, and again, until you understand it"

Now, I know you might want to kill me since I'm here chatting, and not writing some lemon… but you know I like to torture people… Nah, just kidding, here is the lemon!

**Beginning of the following Items: ****Warning!! Sex!! Lemon!! Lime!! Fucking!! Rape!! Ravish!! Eating other's people body!!**

Fuji practically ripped off the shorts of Ryoma while Gen and Kuni did the same with Keigo. He then, grabbed Ryoma's cock and pumped it. But because this was a punishment, he carried the boy to the bed, and put him some handcuffs. The boy moaned in pleasure. At his side, Tezuka and Sanada were already ravishing Atobe. Ryoma felt something wet in his collar, he turned around and saw Fuji licking, and biting his neck, all the way down to his nipples. Fuji sucked Ryoma's nipples, until he heard moans, he then, went to the other one that was erected, just as his and the others cocks. At his side, Tezuka was already pumping Atobe's erected cock, in a slow and painful manner, while Sanada was at Atobe's nipples. Fuji threw them some other handcuffs; they sealed Atobe to the bed just as Ryoma was. Fuji sucked all the way down to Ryoma's erection, which he gracefully evaded and went to the inner tights of his lover, leaving behind a trail of saliva, while his tongue went up again, in a slow motion. He then sucked the sacks of his lover, sending shivers all over both of them. He played in the base of Ryo's cock. Ryoma arched his back, wanting more of that skillful tongue; he wanted it to be wrapped around his cock. And in no time, Fuji grabbed Ryo's length in his mouth, licking the head and tasting pre-cum. At their side, moans were being loud enough for the maids to hear. Tezuka and Sanada had changed places, and now, Gen was with his mouth around the diva's cock, while his was pumped by Tezuka who was sucking Keigo's nipples too. Kuni reached up to give Kei a senseless kiss, which made Kei moan in pure pleasure.

The three of them switched places, and now, Fuji was with Kei, and the no-so-stoic ones were with the baby boy. Fuji gave an ice cream bath to Kei, (Me: were the fuck did that ice cream came from? o.O) who moaned even louder, the cold ice cream was melting in his hot skin, making the pleasure almost reach the top of the ceiling, he was about to come. Fuji sensing this, took more ice cream in his hands and wrapped Kei's cock with those hands, the other boy was near to come, so he took the cock in his mouth, with ice cream. Atobe cried out loud, his seed spilling in the other boy's mouth. The taste was a mix of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate ice cream, with a salty, but sweet juice. Syu swallowed it, not all since he wanted his lover to taste himself. He reached to Keigo's face and kissed him. Atobe groaned, his tongue swallowed the rest of the juice that was in Syuusuke's mouth. He was panting hard, and when he turned to see his other lovers, his cock rose, with new juice in its system.

In the other side of the bed, were the three were swallowing each others body. Ryoma was being tortured by his two lovers and a whipped cream bottle. (Me: are they at the kitchen? Ô.o) they have bathed him too in whipped cream. Gen was at his collar bone, leaving hickeys behind, in that creamy and soft skin. Playing with the younger's skin and his tongue he took a glance at Kuni who was currently very busy with the youth's midsection. Kuni was sucking inch by inch the inner tights of his lovers, while playing with his skin near his erection, making circles that nearly touched the basement of his manhood. Finally he signalled Gen to come were he was, both wanted to taste Ryoma, and they both would. Kuni finally touched Ryo's erection, well the sacks of it… sucking and biting, while Gen played with Ryoma's cock. He was moving up and down, occasionally licking the head of it, licking pre-cum. They both stopped and took a lot of whipped cream between, both of their hands; each one started massaging his whole length. Ryoma made all noises of pleasure that were possible to the human race, he was in heaven! After the massage, both of them, took Ryoma's shaft and licked it, each had a half of the manhood, one in each side. After some more licking, sucking, moaning and other things, Ryoma came, in both of their mouths. They moved, and kissed each other, and then, they kissed the younger one too. This really was heaven, the mixture was of hipped cream, some chocolate they had ate and the salty, sweet and some what sour taste of the whole juice.

But this is just the beginning!

They switched again. With the same ice cream, Fuji and Atobe have used before, Tezuka washed his finger in it, as did Sanada. Kuni inserted the first digit in Keigo's hole, who squirmed. While Gen did the same with Kuni's hole. Kuni also was uncomfortable, but Gen told them both to relax. Soon the other two have relaxed. Soon, the second digit came too, both, Kuni and Gen have making scissoring movements. When they were ready (Kuni and Kei) the third digit came. They both squirmed in pain. Gen grabbed Kuni's cock, and pumped it, while Kuni did the same to Keigo. Accidentally Kuni moved more in Gen and rubbed Gen's erection, and making the digits thrust even deeper, and this movement repeated itself with Keigo. The three boys moaned in pure ecstasy, wanting more of each other. After they all knew that they were ready, they slowly entered each other. Kuni was first, moaning and restraining himself of entering his lover fast and painfully. When his whole length was completely inside, Gen started to do the same thing. When they were all settle and ready for more, each one started to move in rhythmic movements. They started slow and careful, and went to fast and pleasurable. Gen entered deep enough to hit that sweet spot inside Kuni who moaned, and did the same with Keigo. After all that movement that had to break the bed, which didn't, they all came. First Keigo in Kuni's hand, and with this he tightened his ass, making Kuni come, and tightening his ass too, and that make Gen come too. So all in all they were soaked in sweat and were panting like there was no tomorrow.

At the other side, Ryo and Syu were having the time of their lives. Syu was covering his fingers with whipped cream. And inserted a digit, the boy under him squirmed uncomfortable. After some moments he inserted a second digit, making the boy whining in pain. With a scissoring motion, he prepared the boy's ass. After some time, he finally inserted the third digit. Ryoma had tears in his eyes. It didn't matter how many times they did this, he always was in pain with the third finger. Finally, Ryo moaned. Fuji took out his fingers and covered his erection with whipped cream. He reached the tight entrance, and had to restrain himself of pushing any further. Ryoma kissed his neck, with no other sign, Syu started to push, slowly, painful, erotic.

"aha, Faster!" Ryoma panted.

The thrusts became deeper, faster and with lots of pleasure. They made every human noise that they could. When Fuji sensed that he was near the edge, he grabbed Ryoma's cock and stroked it, sending waves of pleasure to the smaller boy. After some other minutes Ryoma came all over Syuusuke's hand and his abdomen. Syu followed him, since Ryoma tightened his hole when he came Syu came too, and he saw stars!!

The only thing that was heard were pants, all over the bed, room, hall, floor, mansion, garden, street, street courts, Japan, Asia, the World, and fried chicken. XD (Just you to know, I don't do drugs!)

The thing is that, the world, and fried chicken… they aren't going to sleep today… you see, just as they did now, they did, again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and… well you get the idea; until they all fucked everyone, okay just the 5 of them, not the maids just you to know. Only the 5 of them, perverts!... okay, I can't talk…

**En****d of the following Items: Warning!! Sex!! Lemon!! Lime!! Fucking!! Rape!! Ravish!! Eating other's people body!!**

"So..."

"So?"

"This whole thing… was because a dare?"

"…"

"…"

"Answer"

"Yes?"

"You are sooo fucked"

"Saa, and what was the… punishment for whoever lost?"

"…"

"…"

"You know, if you don't tell me, I can always ask Inui for help…"

"…!"

"Nothing?"

"-mumbling-"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that"

"Being… Pig… Month"

"What?"

"THE FUCKING PUNISHMENT WAS BEING YOUR GUINEA PIG FOR A MONTH!!"

"oh"

"…"

"Well… I can live with it, starting tomorrow, you'll use every single Lolita outfit that I give you"

"Hell no!"

"No?" black aura makes everyone shiver.

"… hai…"

"Okay"

_In the middle of the month…_

**TBC maybe...**

* * *

I know, this chap is… mature, and I hope you liked it! It is after all my first attempt to write sex to OT5, I don't know how good it was… Talking about other things… **_Maybe I write an epilogue… yes, definitely! Just tell what you want to have, since it would be of how they are Syu's guinea pigs… and maybe he would hand them to Yanagi and Inui… or maybe not… tell me people, what do you want?!_**

**R****yoma**: You know, my ass hurts!!  
**Stratosphere**: Yeah, I know –grins madly at her victim–  
**Ryoma**: How?  
**Stratosphere**: I recorded it!  
**Atobe**: Ore-sama wants a copy!  
**Ryoma**: I want you to burn it!  
**Stratosphere**: No, I'll use it for blackmail!  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**Stratosphere**: Oh, yes!  
**Ryoma**: Why?!  
**Stratosphere**: Cause it is funny to torture you all  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: No – mumbling – it isn't… SYUUSUKE! KUNIMITSU! GENICHIRO!  
**Stratosphere**: Shut up! They would make me run laps!  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: That's the point!! (The other three enters the room)  
**Fuji: **What is it?  
**Ryoma**: She wants to blackmail us!  
**Stratosphere**: No I only want to blackmail you… and Atobe… -.-  
**Ryoma**: but is still blackmail… -pouts-  
**Tezuka**: 100 laps around the mansion!  
**Stratosphere**: are you insane?! Your fucking mansion is as big as Russia!!  
**Sanada: **Start now!  
**Stratosphere:** It… only… needs… a… chapter… to… end… -because they like to kill the author, which is immortal (no offence) (Me: ahahahahahahaha) they push her down a cliff that is nearby… so yeah-  
**OT5: **Read and Review, or we'll be blackmailing you/ making you run laps/throwing you down a cliff/ throwing you a chair/ or something harmful…

**R**eview  
**E**ach  
**A**ddition or you'll be  
**D**ead

R.E.A.D.

**&**

**R**ead to the  
**E**nd  
**V**oicing  
**I**n  
**E**ach chapter  
**W**hat you think

R.E.V.I.E.W.


	9. Dresses of Doom

**Stratosphere**: Last chapter!!! I'm happy! Oh, this isn't revised… my beta does have a life… a great difference between us…  
**Ryoma**: I don't care!  
**Stratosphere**: I guess you know the whole chap by now?  
**Atobe**: He does, and he is angry  
**Stratosphere**: well, let me tell you something, he CAN'T live without scowling a single day, and I don't care if he is mad or if he wants to jump out the window!  
**Atobe**: you are really nice, aren't ya?  
**Stratosphere**: yep!  
**Atobe**: …  
**Ryoma**: … I hate you, I want to kill you I want to cut you in small pieces with a damn knife! I want…  
**Stratosphere**: Okay, whatever just stop ranting!  
**Ryoma**: ¬¬  
**Stratosphere**: … Last chap!!!! (I already said that…) Get to read! ^^

_In the middle of the month…_

"Are you ready Ryo-chan?" asked Syu, in a sweet, sweet voice.

"Does it seems to you that I'm ready?" Ryoma hissed.

"Yes"

"…"

"What about you Keigo-dear?"

"… Ore-sama will NOT wear this thing; I'm not a stupid whore!"

"Oh, but you will wear it, and you are, both of you, our personal whores" said Fuji, which is creepy since he is grinning… and, yeah.

"I hate you with great intensity" okay, Ryoma isn't being nice, at all!

"Now, that is a lie"

"…"

Tezuka and Sanada came to them. At the sight that Keigo and Ryoma made, they licked their lips and stared hungrily at them. They stood besides Fuji, trying not to drool all over the place. A maid came and whispered something to Fuji who smirked, and thanked her.

"Now, Ayami said that the car is ready, we can go now" he smiled at his whore- er, I mean, at his… lovers? Yeah, that. Ryoma and Keigo shuddered at the images that they were sure they made.

"Do we really need to go dressed like this?" Ryoma asked his last chance to make it out of that stupid dress.

"Yes" said the other three in the room.

"Saa, it is time for us to go," Fuji opened his eyes, and both boys just started walking towards the exit. "Good boys"

'He makes it sound as if we were some kind of dogs…' Ryoma sulked until he remembered something... "Oi, Monkey King" Keigo turned to glare at him, but he just found Ryoma entering some room, while the others were still behind them. Keigo entered the room too, and closed it. They both herd the others walk past them. When they were sure they had left, they went to other room in order to be, well, hidden.

_Outside…_

"Saa, that's funny I thought they were here last I checked…"

"They provably are hidden inside some random room…"

"Provably"

"Well, we should go find them…"

"Saa, you Kuni, check the places were they 'wouldn't' hide, you Gen, check on the obvious places, and I will check on the regulars…" they entered and went to the living room…

"Let's make this interesting shall we?" Fuji smirked, obvious to Ryoma who was sneaking in the second floor between their bedroom, and the purple room or the room of 'Monkey King' as he called it… "The first to find one of those two, can fuck them/us senseless, all of us. The second to find one of them will only fuck them, and the one that won't found anyone, would be fucked"

"What if we three find someone?"

"…"

"We fuck that someone," evil smirk "the three together"

"And if we find them both, all of us together?"

"We fuck first Keigo, and then Ryoma" Ryoma was still there so…

"Oi! I resent that!" he stepped back, and ran through the hallways…

"Let the hunt begin!"

Because this author is a bit lazy she will only say that; Ryoma was found near the tennis courts, and Keigo was found with him only that instead of sulking he was ranting of hoe 'Ore-sama' was a beauty queen, I mean, king.

_After much sex…_

The boys were in the floor of the locker room naked after who knows how many hours of sex. Fuji smiled and turned to his two little guinea pigs.

"Tomorrow we will go for sure to the mall"

"…"

"You two will still be wearing your outfits…"

"-groan-"

"Saa, mada mada dane"

…………………………………………

If you are wondering just what were those outfits…

Ryoma was to wear a purple dress, oh but not any dress, imagine the fluffiest dress that a fifteen year old girl could ever wear. S strapless dress by the way, and he can't wear boxers or anything alike, but he can if, and only if it is a leather thong… (jajajajajajajajajajajaja)

Atobe was to wear an American whore outfit. It would be a spaghetti dress of leather with red details. No underwear.

Both of them would use make-up, and high heels.

So, yeah. I wouldn't want to go outside with those outfits… no offence if you would but… oh well.

_**THE END**_

Oh, I'm sorry I took this long to update but, I was sooo busy with school… don't through me anything will you?

**R****yoma**: You are so dead!  
**Me**: Yeah, whatever –roll her eyes–  
**Ryoma**: I want sex  
**Me**: …  
**Atobe**: Ore-sama wants sex too!  
**Ryoma**: let's go find Syuusuke!  
**Me**: …?  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: -go somewhere, I follow them just to find them having sex…-  
**Me**: -faints-  
**Ryoma**: -moan-  
**Me**: x.x  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: – groan –  
**Me**: -nose bleeding-  
**Ryoma/Atobe**: -more moans and groans-  
**Fuji: **Is she dead?  
**Ryoma**: Mada mada dane  
**Me**: -the author is officially dead-

**R**eview  
**E**ach  
**A**ddition or you'll be  
**D**ead

R.E.A.D.

**&**

**R**ead to the  
**E**nd  
**V**oicing  
**I**n  
**E**ach chapter  
**W**hat you think

R.E.V.I.E.W.

Now, don't be mean, and NO flames, I really get depressed…


	10. As an After Thought

Hi everyone! This is a fic special for this day. Happy Women Day! ^^

Yeah I own this so what?! *Some guys from a psychology ward grab the author and took her…* NOOOOOOOO

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_As an After Thought Many Months Later…_

Ryoma and Keigo were cleaning the kitchen, almost starkers, if it wasn't because they were actually wearing a big fluorescent pink ribbon that read 'A naked slut is a good slut'. Syuusuke had found it immensely amusing so, he had bought the ribbons.

Syuusuke was looking over them, so they wouldn't slack and do other activities, not that he didn't plan them a near future. With a bed. And maaaaany whipped cream.

Meanwhile, Kuni and Gen were having a heated discussion. They were sited on a small living room. Tezuka glanced briefly at Fuji, he then returned his eyes to Gen. He stared at his lover's eyes, and decided that maybe he should do it. It wasn't everyday he had a sudden urge to do something like this.

"Gen?" he asked. He looked at his lover, maybe it wasn't a good idea after all…

"Yes?" he said distractedly, he was seeing Ryoma's and Keigo's arse clench when they were scrubbing something pretty difficult.

"Do you remember why Ryoma and Keigo started their dare fight?"

"No"

"Wanna try?" he said. He nervously lifted his head, he had been staring at his book the whole conversation. He saw Gen looking at him in pure disbelief. But there was also some curiosity.

"Who starts?"

"We'll decide in the morning, for now…" Tezuka looked back at his lover's "I had rather be doing some exercise, other than thinking, that is"

Syu, Kuni and Gen had their wicked way with the sluu… sorry, with their lovers…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Now, now… this has been made for those who like to give a twist to other people stories. This is a **challenge**! You have to review if you want to participate, so I know who are participating! Also, when you post your story I want to know. There are a few requirements of course see the list!

It can't have sex! Since I'll base the next chap on the story I feel fits with this the must, and with that I'll write the sex! Didn't got it? See the thingy that says _example_, after you read all of this.

Tezuka and Gen have been with Sadistic, and psychomaniacs many years now, I'm sure they a pretty creative MIND. So they have to come up with at least two dares each.

Name the story as you wish.

It has to include a pineapple, not juice, not in pieces, and entire, WHOLE, pineapple. Also a it has to contain FLUORESCENT pink. And last but not least, it has to have someone taking out photos of them doing all this stuff, unbeknown to them, until they found it in Fuji's album. (Fuji can't be the one taking them)

I'll be copying your story in MY story, so I can Add the sex.

It can't be longer than 4 chapter, I don't care how long the actual chap is, if you have a problem, KINDLY state it and I'll what I can do.

It has to end nearing sex. As in they just when to the bedroom, or, they had a long night ahead of them, or even, they were discovered.

_**Example **_

Anthony Johnnson comes and sees this. He reviews saying he will participate. He writes about (no using this Idea) I dunno, having to crossdress at their practice, and playing with heels. And other stuff. He says that they had to use a pineapple for the breasts. Their dresses where a fluorescent pink with small fuchsia ribbons on their hair and skirt. Ryoma was in charge of taking any blackmail for Fuji since he was ill. So when Anthony finishes, he posts the story, sends me a private message, a review or whatever, and tells me he is done. I go and read the story that is exactly of 4 chaps. I think he wins over other stories. I copy his story, and paste it, obviously saying who did it. I then write a fifth chap where the sex ensues, since Anthony made the last chap ending in they making out in the tennis locker. (You can use the locker if you want, and you can make them, make out or snog, or whatever you want, unless it involves oral sex, or anal sex)

Kindly, don't review if you are going to flame. I expect someone doing this challenge people! Get to work!


	11. alarm

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Stratosphere

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
